meganleefandomcom-20200213-history
Make It Pop (song)
Make It Pop is the main, and current title song of Make It Pop. It is performed by XO-IQ throughout Season 1. Lyrics Theme Song Version Make it pop! woo, woo Make it pop! woo, woo I can't wait, no I can't wait, no I can't wait, no I can't wait So make it pop! We're 'bout to We're 'bout to blow Wait till we drop! All right we're ready to go! Ain't gonna stop! When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it, we make it M-m-m-m-m- make it pop! Remix Version All: Ah, ah, ah, aah Ah, ah, ah, aah Ah, ah, ah, aah Sun Hi: Bright lights Date nights out on tour Screaming fans hanging at the stage door Jodi: Everyone who's anyone is wearing my line Front seats Fashion week For my designs. Corki: Woo hoo One day Woo hoo Someday We'll be taking over Look over your shoulder We're gonna bring it hard to you All: So make it pop! We're bout to We're bout to blow Wait till we drop! All right, we're ready to go Ain't gonna stop! When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it We make it M-m-m-m-m- make it pop! Corki: Sky high like the cloud Turn it up and then play it loud Jodi: We're on stage and we'll light them up They all know they can't get enough Sun Hi: When as a bone They gonna feel my hope From the very front seat To the very last row Jodi: Crazy style We'll wait too cool We won't stop Cause that's how we rule Corki: Woo hoo One day Woo hoo Someday We'll be taking over Look over your shoulder We're gonna bring it hard to you All: I can't wait no I can't wait no I can't wait no I can't wait So make it pop! We're bout to We're bout to blow Wait till we drop! All right, we're ready to go Ain't gonna stop! When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it We make it M-m-m-m-m- make it pop! We got the fire We got the game (we got the game!) We got the fire You'll know our names (You'll know our names!) We got the fire We got the game (we got the game!) We got the fire And you'll know our names So I can't wait no I can't wait no I can't wait no I can't wait (wait!) So make it pop! We're bout to We're bout to blow Wait till we drop! All right, we're ready to go Ain't gonna stop! When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it We make it M-m-m-m-m- make it pop! We're 'bout to We're bout to blow Wait till we drop! Oh yeah All right, we're ready to go Ain't gonna stop! When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it We make it M-m-m-m-m- make it pop! Category:Songs Category:Premiered in 2015 Category:Make It Pop